Nagisa Suzushiro
|-|Base= |-|Sacred Walt= |-|Schwarzritter= Summary Nagisa Suzushiro (鈴白 なぎさ Suzushiro Nagisa) is a heroine of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Nagisa has affection for Ryuichi Sumeragi and has been trying to convey her feelings ever since he came back. Cheerful, open, and friendly, she is straight forward like her sword, thus Reiji and Momiji likes to poke fun at her naivete. In addition, she has quite an appetite, perhaps even more than a boy. She states that this is due to her kendo training, which consumes a lot of energy and requires a large amount of food to compensate for. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, 5-B with Tyrfing, Higher with Overload Tyrfing | Low 2-C Name: Nagisa Suzushiro Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Female Age: 16 years old Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 8; Magi can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicable since it takes them a whole day to recovers from fatal injuries), Skilled Swordsmanship, Precognition (via Hlidskjaf), Conceptual Manipulation (via Tyrfing; Can destroy and rewrite concepts), Reality Warping (via Trickster-Deprives; can 'defy' reality and survive attacks that are higher than her durability), Mathematics Manipulation (via Achilles-Paradox; by touching an object, Nagisa can rewrite its numeral concepts such as "the number of damages", "the number of times an object can be used", etc. She can also rewrite them to infinity or bring them down to 0), Power Nullification (via Achilles-Paradox or Tyrfing; Achilles-Paradox can rewrite the number of damages of the opponent's attacks and bring them down close to 0, completely nullifying them in the process; As a Concept Magic, Tyrfing ignores the power and abilities of non-conceptual attacks made against itself and overwrites/destroys them with its concept of "cut and destroy everything"), Resistance to Magic (Via Sacred Walt; she can resist any magical abnormality inflicted on her such as Momiji's sense manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (should be comparable to Ryuichi), Planet level with Tyrfing (Ranked as the top tier mythic class attack, which would put it above Sakura's Laevateinn, which could destroys the world ), Higher with Overload Tyrfing (It's 3 Tyrfing slashes in one, which makes it 3 times stronger than the original). Tyfring and Overload Tyrfing ignores conventional durability through conceptual manipulation, and destroyed a weapon which had the concept of "Indestructible" | Universe level+ (Became the Ragnarok's victor of her world and gained enough power to perform Fortissimo the ultimate magic with Loki to merge her timeline with Loki's timeline) see the note below Speed: FTL reaction and combat speed (Reacted to Sakura's Laevateinn, which travels at the speed faster than light, and also reacted to Momiji's Judgement, which is 7 times faster than light), Infinite attack speed with Overload Tyrfing (Overload Tyrfing ignores the concept of distance and strike directly at the opponent. It was stated to be inescapable, regardless of speed and distance) | Unknown, likely the same Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman (Magi have been stated to be surpass the ordinary human being in physical strength ) | Unknown, likely the same Striking Strength: Wall Class (Traded blows with Ryuichi many times before) | Unknown, likely the same Durability: Wall level physically (Should be comparable to her fellow magi, Sayuki, who could tanks Kengo 's attacks). Large Planet level with Trickster-Deprives (Survived Sakura's Dual Laevatein) | Unknown, likely the same Stamina: Very high | Unknown, likely the same Range: Standard Melee Range with her swordsmanship, possibly Hundreds of meters with Tyrfing (Should be comparable to Yozakura's Laevateinn-Judgment, which could reach a target several hundreds of meters far away), Overload Tyrfing ignores the concept of distance and strikes directly at the opponent. Unknown, likely the same Standard Equipment: *'Svafrlami' (スウァフルラーメ suuafururāme): The weapon first appears as a heavy black sword with rough outlook that does not deal much damage and also of too much weight to swing. In its released state, its cover breaks apart, revealing a slender golden sword with deadly strikes while Nagisa's hair turns silver and a crown appears on her head. Intelligence: Skilled swordswoman, has been practicing since she was a kid. With Alviss, she has every single knowledge about every swordsman's technique. Weaknesses: If her magical weapon is destroyed, Nagisa would be erased from existence. If she uses Tyfring more than three times, she'll die. This is no longer a weakness after she achieves the "Achilles Paradox". Her conceptual attack can be overwritten by a stronger conceptual attack. Key: Base | Post-Ragnarok Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hlidskjaf: Nagisa’s rune gives her the ability to see a few second in the future, allow her to dodges her opponent’s attacks before they happen. Sacred Walt: When using this ability, Nagisa’s hair turns white and her demonic sword become a holy sword. In this form, Nagisa is able to resist any magical abnormality that is inflicted on her by the opponents, like Momiji’s sense manipulation. But it can hardly resist abnormality that is done by Concept Magics. Tyrfing: Nagisa’s mythic class technique. Once activated, Nagisa switches into her Sacred Walt mode and focus her magical energies into Svafrlami and swings it at her target. The blade then unleashes a wave of energy that strikes her enemies with the concept of “cut and destroys everything” and erases them from existence. The very nature of this mythic class technique is a high level Concept Magic, so it always strikes at its targets very concept, ignores offensive and defensive strength, and easily cut down even mythic class magic. Not even a conceptually "indestructible" weapon can survive against it. Tyrfing was able to once match its strength against Odin’s Gungnir, until Odin poured more mana into Gungnir and overpowered her. However, Tyrfing does has its limit. It was shown in Nagisa’s fight against Sakura that Tyrfing can not cut through an attack that has magnitude as big as Dual Laevateinn and although the technique is very potent, it has a deathly weakness: Nagisa can only use Tyrfing up to 3 times. After the third time it is used, Svarflami will shatter itself, leading to Nagisa’s death. Trickster-Deprives: Nagisa’s ability that allows her to "defy" reality and create a miracle from the impossible, allowing her to survive the destruction of attacks that is higher than her durability. The only time Nagisa ever uses this is in Sakura route where she has to face the total destruction of Dual Laevateinn. Thanks to this ability, Nagisa had managed to survive but was left without much strength afterward. Achilles-Paradox: An ability that manipulates the concept of “number”. By touching an object, Nagisa can rewrite its numerical concept such as "the number of damages of an attack", "the number of times a weapon can be used", etc. Thanks to this ability, Nagisa had rewritten her Tyrfing’s usable limit from 3 to infinity, nullifying its initial weakness and allowing her to use it as many times as she wants without worrying about its self-destruction. She’s even fully confident that she can rewrite the number of damages that Dual Laevateinn can deal into nearly zero or close to zero since this rune is still not perfected yet. Overload Tyrfing: A stronger version of Tyrfing. Although from an outsiders perspective it looks like Nagisa only swings Svarflami one time, the sword is swung 3 times in an instant, immensely increase its power and conceptual layers, strong enough that it is capable of cutting through Odin’s infinite space and tear apart Jin’s Forbes Blutgang. Even in Reiji’s Da Capo Curtain Call's arsenal, Overload Tyrfing is regarded as the most powerful technique, which should put it above Overload Laevateinn in power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: About the "Post-Ragnarok" key. Although it wasn't shown in-game, but other than the 2 worlds where Momiji and Sayuki have become the victor of Ragnarok, Loki had traveled cross through many the other worlds where other Ragnarok participants have become the victor of their own world and merges their world into his world. Like how he said to Jin Arizuka, he intends to save all of them. And since Fortissimo requires Loki and another Ragnarok victor to cast it, it's safe to assume all of them has gained enough power to merge their timeline with Loki's timeline. Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Schoolgirls Category:Concept Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2